Ice Queen
by honksfan4life
Summary: Female Harry Potter. No boy or girl who lived. Tom Riddle comes across a beautiful young woman who he is falling for fast. Adriana/harry has laid eyes on Tom riddle and started falling for him as well.


Thanatos Malfoy was sitting infront of his vanity mirror in his family's French villa waiting for the minister's party to start. He had been thinking about things that have been going on in the war and how things had changed in his family since he had left home at the age of 17, which was 3 years ago. He is now 20 and thinking about how his younger brother Draco was raised and realized that his parents had spoiled his brother to keep him from following in his own footsteps. He had gone to the Dark Lord at the young age of 15 to be marked and to this day he did not regret what he did. He had left his family behind. His family believed that no child under the age of 17 should be marked but he counted it as an honor to be marked so young. He turned when he heard the laughter of his date for the night. As he turned to look at him he smiled softly at her. Adriana was known as the Ice Queen of Hogwarts. No one stood in her way. She had been winning the dueling challenges since she was 12. At the age of 16 she was by no means ugly. Black hair with natural red highlights, emerald green eyes that could light your soul on fire and stood at 5 foot 6 inches. She was wearing a silk green dress that hugged her hips and stomach but flared out by her legs and it was strapless. Her hair was pinned back from her face and she wore a black over clock to keep warm. Thanatos smiled up at her and asked, "What has you laughing so Adriana?" She smiled and said, "Just the look on your face Thanatos. You look like you were just told that your role model was gay is all. Lets get down to the party. Everyone is here and waiting for you to make your entrance. I also hear your parents and younger brother are here as well." Thanatos smiled and nodded his head. Standing up he offered her his arm and she slipped her arm through his and they walked to the top of the stairs.

Everyone stopped talking at once when someone pointed at the top of the stairs. No one that knew Adriana knew that she was in with the oldest Malfoy son. They stared at her like they had never seen her before when they got down the stairs Thanatos walked over to his father and said, "Father, Mother, and Draco may I introduce to you my date for this evening Adriana Layla Lemoon. Adriana may I introduce Lord and Lady Malfoy and Young Draco Malfoy as well." Adriana curtsied low to the three and held her hand out like the pure blood lady she was. Lucius kissed her knuckles along with Draco and said, "It is an honor to meet you dear." Narcissa stepped forward and kissed her cheeks saying, "You look so much like your mother dear. I have not seen you since you were just a baby." Adriana smiled and replied, "The honor is mine Lord Malfoy. Lady Malfoy I have heard a lot about you from my mother before she passed 3 years ago. It is an honor to meet the woman my mother looked up to." With that they all went there own ways. Draco had been watching Adriana and could not figure out how she knew his brother. As far as Draco knew Adriana was a nobody but now he was not so sure. He had always treated her badly and now he finds out she knew his family. Walking around Draco over heard a conversation going and decided to listen in like normal. Bellatrix Lestrange was talking to a younger woman by the name of Cynthia and they were talking about Adriana. "Did you know Cynthia that Adriana has been dueling since she was 6 and the only person that could beat her was her grandfather before he pasted away. I hear that Edward Lemoon was a master duelist and he passed his knowledge on to his granddaughter when he was dying," said Bellatrix. Cynthia giggled and said, "I will let you in on a little secret about dear Adri. She is a master duelist as well. Her mother was your cousin Belinda Black. There is a reason she has the power to duel the way she does. The funny thing is she has talked about the Malfoy family. She has told me that the youngest Malfoy is someone that should not push her to far. No one has been able to stop her when she gets on a warpath. She has already gotten away with 3 murders and no one caught her. They could find no proof of it. Draco has gotten on her bad side before. She is trying to get her father to leave the witch he is with. Did you know her father Dean is currently dating Mina Dumbledore." Bellatrix was wide eyed and saw Draco and said, "Nephew it is rude to listen in on a conversation get over here if you want to join. I would like to ask you what Adriana is like in school and I expect you to tell me the truth now." Draco drew in a shaky breath and said, "Yes Aunt Bella. Adriana is known as the Ice Queen of Hogwarts. No one will stand up to her. They are all scared of her. Her name has a lot of pull in the wizarding world. In first year at the start she never tried in school until the mudblood Granger started to show top marks in the school and than Adriana kicked it into gear and has been the top student of the full school and still holds it going into 7th year. She scored all O's on her O.W.L's beating even Albus Dumbledore in Defence and father in the rest. She is on par with the Dark Lord himself."

Adriana had left her date and walked out to the balcony when a large black owl swooped down. She knew the owl belonged to her father. She had not been staying with him in the summer since she turned 15. She had gone to stay with her Aunt and Uncle who serve the Dark Lord. She knew it was her job to rid her family line of the disgrace her father had put into it. She could not believe that he had started courting the Light side. She was ashamed to been seen with her father anymore. After her mother had died her father Dean had started dating Mina Dumbledore. The grand daughter of Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts School. Opening the letter she felt her anger flare. It was a formal letter requesting her to come home immedently since Mina and himself had an announcement to make to her face to face. Adriana did not notice the power she was putting off had stopped the party. Thanatos walked up behind her and laid a hand on her lower back and asked, "What happen Adri? I felt your power spike all the way in the ballroom?" Adriana took a deep breath and said, "Thanatos I have a formal request to come home for an announcement and it seems like I have to go now. Please escort me into the ballroom so I can say good bye to your parents and the minister please." He offered her his arm and she held on to it. Walking into the ballroom everyone turned to look. Draco noticed her eyes were alight with anger and were glowing the color of the killing curse. Thanatos walked up to his mother and father and Adriana said, "Forgive me for not being able to stay and talk longer Lord and Lady Malfoy I have been formally requested to come back to my father's place tonight. It was an honor meeting you." Turning to the Minister of France she said, "Minister I would like to thank you for extending the invitation to the ball tonight but alas I must take my leave." Turning to Thanatos she said, "It was an honor to be here with you and I thank you for escorting me as a friend. I apologize that I could not stay for the dance and fun after words but you have my deepest regards." Adriana turned and walked out.

Thanatos was worried about her. He knew she was angry. He turned to his father and said, "Father when was the Dark Lord suppose to show up? Adriana was looking forward to meeting him so." Lucius could see the worry in his son's eyes and said, "He should be here any minute now son. Can you tell us what is going on a little bit so we can understand why she left suddenly?" Thanatos took a deep breath and said, "Father, Mother she got a formal letter from her father that Mina Dumbledore and himself had an announcement to make. She has not been living with her father for a little over a year now. She lives with her Aunt and Uncle. I have a feeling her father Dean has asked Mina to Marry him. If that be the case I feel sorry for her father. She will not think twice before killing them both. I just worry that is all. She is a mater duelist and she is a master of the Dark Arts as well. What she knows and how she does it is better than Aunt Bellatrix herself. She is on par with the Dark Lord in knowledge of Dark Arts." Lucius had been prepared to tell his son that he needed not to worry about her as he doubted that there could be much trouble but with what he heard he knew the reason his son was worried. At first he thought his son to be in love with her but he could see he cared for only as a sister. The door to the ballroom opened and in walked the Dark Lord himself dressed in all black. He was a handsome man at the age of 25. Silky looking black hair and red eyes. Standing at 6 foot 3 inches. Everyone at the ball bowed low as he passed. When he got to the Malfoy's he stopped and looked at the man who had been the youngest and most eager to join him Thanatos Malfoy. Thanatos dropped down to one knee and said, "My Lord it is an honor to be in your presence tonight." Tom Riddle smiled down at him and said, "Rise young Thanatos and follow me to the study so we may have a chat about something that has been brought to my attention tonight." Thanatos stood up and followed his Lord to the study and sat in the chair that was pointed out to him. Tom smiled and said, "Tell me young Malfoy where is your date this evening? I remember you telling me that you had a date for this event so that I did not need to find you one." Thanatos smiled and said, "My Lord I did have a date. She had been sent a formal request from her father to come home for an announcement. I will be the first to tell you that I am worried about her. She can hold her own in a duel yes but I am not sure who all will be at her fathers house." Tom closed his eyes and said, "If you tell me where she lives and who she is I will go and make sure she is safe. Are you courting her perhaps?" Thanatos shook his head and said, "Nay my Lord I see her as a sister and she see's me as her brother. She is an only child actually." He gave Tom her address and Tom thanked him and left to make sure the young woman was ok.

Adriana left the part shortly before she knew the Dark Lord would be there. She had changed into Black dress pants and a white tank top to meet her father. She was not happy to be here anyway. Walking into the house she noticed that there was only now three people in the manor, which meant that it was her, Dean and Mina along with the elves. She thought for a minute and called out for an elf named Dip. "Dip where are Dean and Mina tonight? The sent me a letter requesting I come here." Dip was a proud elf that only stood by the Lady Lemoon, which to him was Adriana. He smiled up and said, "Milady they are in the kitchen they have just finished dinner with Mina's grandfather." Adriana nodded her head and walked in and said, "What is it you want father? I was rather busy when I got the formal request." If anyone could make Dean feel low it was his daughter. He knew she was busy with things that he would never be allowed to attend and it upset him. He smiled at her and said, "My daughter, I have a wonderful announcement to make I am sure you will be happy for me. I have asked Mina to marry me and she has agreed." Adriana did not think twice before drawing her wand, which is yew, phoenix feather, 10.5 inches long and whispered Avada Kedvra. Mina stared at her in horror and said, "What the hell do you think you are doing? You should not be allowed to live. You are a dark witch and wait until I tell people that. They will lock you up were you belong." Adriana smiled sweetly and said, "What makes you think you are getting out of here Mina? You have dirtied the name Lemoon and it will be my greatest honor to clean it up. My grandfather never left the things you have in my father's name. They were left in mine. Lets start with some pain before I kill you huh?" With that being said she started off with mild pain curses before working her way up. As she threw the Cruiatus curse at her she said, "Guess what Mina? What my father never told you was my mother was a Black by birth and a Lemoon by marriage. I am the one who controls this house the wards in it and all. Have you ever wondered why my father is scared of me? I have been a dueling master since I was 14 dear." After she cut the curse off she said, "Well let's get you with my father for the rest of your life." Avada Kedvra. Clapping startled her as she spun around with her wand up ready to fight. She could not afford to let someone know what she did. When she saw who it was she curtsied and said, "Lord Slythrin, Welcome to Lemoon Manor." Tom smiled fully at her and kissed her knuckles saying, "Lady Lemoon the honor is mine. How do you plan to get away with this though?" Adriana smiled and said, "This is kill numbers 4 and 5 My Lord. I will get rid of all traces and the goblins wont even know that they are dead. He had planned to dirty the name Lemoon by marring the foul bitch by the name of Mina Dumbledore and I could not allow that." Tom nodded and said, "Why don't you go get changed so we can get to the next party since having an alibi is always good. I do have one request of you Milady." Adriana took a deep breath and said, "Please My Lord call me Adriana or just Adri like so many others. What is it that you wish for me to do?" Tom chuckled and said, "I will call you Adriana only if you refer to me as Tom. The request I have is for you to go to the next Christmas ball which starts in about 20 minutes on my arm." Adriana smiled and replied, "The honor would be mine Tom. I will go get changed so we can go." She hurried out the door to her room and dressed in a crimson floor length ball gown that hugged all the way down to a little past her hips before it flared out to the ground. The straps went up and around her neck and the back was left opened. She lifted her hair up to the top of her head and let the two strands of curls dangle down and frame her face. She picked up a black clock, and put on a pair of open toed black heels to finish the look off. She walked down the stairs with an air of importance to her that every pure blood had. Tom's breath caught in his throat at the sight she made and he said, "Adriana you look beautiful tonight." He extended his arm and she slipped her hand into his elbow and they were off.

Thanatos knew Adriana would intrigue the Dark Lord. That was the reason why he asked him to go check on her. He had walked around the ball with his mother and father until it was time for the next ball at Malfoy Manor for the annual Christmas ball. He knew Tom would be there but he did not know if Adriana would be coming to it or not this year. He had been worried about her. He walked over to his father in his home and said, "Father how many guests will be here this year?" Lucius smiled and said, "There were 200 who said they would be attending this year we will be using the main ballroom tonight. Will your friend be back tonight do you think?" Thanatos said, "I have no clue father. The Dark Lord went to check on her and I have not heard back. Although it is not my place to question him anyway." Lucius smiled and nodded his head. Everyone was in the ballroom when Lucius felt the wards shift and he knew his Lord was there. When he opened the ballroom doors to let his Lord in his eyes widened at the sight that greeted him. Tom Riddle the Dark Lord was smiling at the young woman on his arm. He took a closer look and noticed that this was Adriana Lemoon with him. Lucius bowed his head and said loud enough to announce him, "Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome our special guest Lord Slythrin and his date for tonight." Everyone was wondering who was with him. It was unheard of that Tom Riddle brought someone with him to the balls. They all knew he did not bring people with him or if they were with him they were not on his arm like this. Tom noticing people staring said, "May I present to you my date for this ball Adriana Layla Lemoon or better known now as Lady Lemoon. She has taken her place as Head of the House of Lemoon tonight." Tom bowed low to her and she curtsied and let Tom lead her out to the dance floor. People were staring in awe as Tom led her around the floor in a pure blood waltz that most people did not learn until they were 17 years old and a legal adult in the wizarding world. They had all seen how Tom smiled at her and a lot of women there were jealous that someone so young could catch the attention of their lord. They knew not to say anything though. Thanatos smiled as he realized that Adriana was having the time of her life dancing with Tom and he knew that she had found someone to care about since she was used to being alone. He saw the shock on the faces of others and smiled even more. Once the dance was over Tom led Adriana over to the Malfoy family but he kept his hand on her lower back and he said, "Thanatos when I arrived things were taken care of, just to let you know. Lucius I think it is time I had a talk with your youngest son. Adriana and I will meet him in the study send him in right away." Adriana turned to look at tom and said, "Tom are you sure you want me there I mean I know this is when you make your mind up so if you would rather I can wait here." Narcissa started chocking and said, "My Lord what did she call you?" Tom smiled and said, "I have requested her to call me that and yes Adriana dear I want you there this involves you as well now." She smiled and bowed her head and let Tom lead her out. Lucius looked at Thanatos and said, "Was it just me or did our Lord look at her with a soft look and he told her to call him by his name?" They nodded and sent Draco into the study with the Dark Lord.

Inside the study Tom turned to Adriana and said, "Adriana dear what is going on here? I had told you I wanted to talk to Draco and you grew stiff?" She closed her eyes and said, "Tom Draco has a problem with me he always has. I am known as the Ice Queen of Hogwarts he hates that, he hates I have had the highest grades in the full school since you went there yourself. I tied even with you every year in tests and stuff. Draco can't stand the fact that I beat him in school that is all." Tom nodded and ran his finger down her cheek and said, "That will not be a problem dear." She smiled and nodded her head just once. There was a knock on the door and Tom took a seat behind the desk and pulled Adriana down on his lap and said "Enter young Malfoy and sit infront of the desk while we have a little chat tonight." Draco entered the office scared. He did not know what to expect of the Dark Lord but when he opened the door he was not happy to see Adriana sitting in his lap, he knew that meant she would be at the meeting. He bowed he head and took his seat and Tom said, "Now young Malfoy before we get started I want to tell you something first and for most this is your only warning so take it to heart you will stop this childish act with Adriana so what she is better than you that gives you no right to act this way. If you wanted better grades than you should ask her to help you not down grade her. Now onto our meeting, what do you think of how Hogwarts is run?" Draco noticed that as he spoke the Dark Lords hands hand went around Adriana's waist to hold her close but he looked up and said, "Forgive me milord for my mistakes with her. I think that the mudbloods should not be allowed into the school. We as in the Dark Families have to give up our normal holiday things just to make the filth happy. Instead of Yule we have to celebrate Christmas for example. To me I think that Hogwarts need to cleaned of all the filth." Adriana tensed up and tom noticed and said, "Dear would you like to say something to that?" Adriana nodded and looked at the floor and said, "Tom it's just the fact that look at your parents not that way either but if we did not have people like that who are half-bloods than the lines would eventual die out because it would cause squibs to be born all the time. Unfortunaly we need muggles to help with magical children in my thinking it is simple. When a magical child is born to one muggle parent or even both we take them from the family and place them with a pure blood. That would stop the muggles from knowing about us and it will also keep the family lines going instead of incest." Draco snorted at the idea and Tom said, "Go ahead Draco." Draco looked up and said, "Look Ice Queen I don't know if you have noticed but more and more mudbloods are finding out about us. It is not right that we have to be known to someone lower than us. I say we kill them all." Adriana stood up and said, "Okay let me just say something Draco. Say your mother and father had a daughter and Bellatrix and her husband had a son, that would make them cousins but also it would mean that they were to marry to keep the lines together but say your parents had a daughter who meets a muggle man and gets pregnant. Your sister would move back home and raise the child in the wizarding world and the family line would not have a threat of dying out or it could start a new family line but if two muggles have a child that is magical are you saying to kill it? I believe you are which means that you are killing a magical child that could not choose whom it's parents were and whom it was born to. We should be trying to keep the wizarding world alive and to do that unfortunately we have to deal with the fact that muggles are giving birth to magical children as well." Adriana walked out the door before anyone could stop her. She could not believe what she heard come out of Draco's mouth but she supposed that was the Dark way all the way but she did not care at this point. She had killed her only living close family and now she was listening to Draco say that all muggles and muggle borns should be killed. She had no idea where she was going but she knew she was outside. Tom looked at the door Adriana just walked out of and blinked. He could not believe what had just happen but he turned to Draco and saw him smirking so he said, "She has a point young Malfoy. Would you want your sister to marry someone in your family and breed a child that could have very little magic or would you rather a strong family line?" Draco looked down and said, "I see what she is saying Milord but I just don't think that is what the dark side is about." Tom shook his head and said, "Talk to your father about what we have been doing and than talk to me again. Now if you will I must go find my date before something happens again." Tom stood up and left the office. He found Lucius and said, "I don't know what you are teaching your youngest son but you had better tell him about what the dark side is really about and what we do. Have you seen Adriana your youngest pissed her off and she left the room?" Narcissa had heard what was said and came forward and said, "My Lord she is in the garden out back sitting by the rose bush and I will be talking with Draco about this. I have told him our goal is not to kill all muggles but he did not listen. Please let me know if you need help with Adriana." Tom nodded and walked out to the garden and say her sitting on the bench but he stopped himself from walking all the way up to her when he heard her talking. " I don't understand Tom, I don't even know why _Amin Mela _him it makes no since to me. I have seen him from a distance for many years now but tonight I came with him. I am sure it was just a fun time for him. How can he feel anything for me mum? I am nothing compared to him. He is the Dark Lord he has amazing powers and abilities to do things no one else can do. I am alone in this world now mum. I sent father and his whore to hell were they belong. I know he killed you mum but I could never have proven it. Every time I tried she would be there. Oh well. Rest in Peace mum and I'll call for you again soon." Tom watched as she wiped the tears off her face. He walked up behind her and sat down. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her into his chest and whispered, "Adriana I understand that you are going through a hard time right now. But you did what you felt was right with what your father was doing. I asked you to come tonight because _Amin Malia_ for_ Lle_, this was not just so I could have fun. I have studied you at the school you go to. No one knew I was there but I followed you daily. I have come to care a great deal about you and if you would allow it I am now officially asking to court you. The dark side is not all about killing. I had no mind to kill off all muggles just the ones who gets in the way of getting magical children to someone who would understand them." Adriana leaned into Tom's chest and said, "Tom I am sorry I walked out. I just could not listen to him going on and on about killing an innocent baby just because of whom it's parents were. It's not like we can choose whom they are right. I am going through a hard time but it's not the first time I have killed. Most likely won't be the last either. I agree with allowing you to court me as you say although I think you knew I would. I felt you every time you followed me that is how I watched you as well." Tom chuckled and said, "Why don't we go back into the ball and dance another round you are very good at dancing." Adriana laughed and stood up with Tom and let him lead her back in.

Back inside they saw Draco talking with his father and Thanatos and Narcissa was dancing with her brother in law. Every one noticed when Tom and Adriana walked back in and they watched as Tom led her out to the dance floor and started dancing again. He dipped her down with the words and she was laughing. Every one stopped to watch the two. They moved with such grace that you don't see many people use. It was like they could read each other's moves before it happen. As the song was coming to a close Tom Twirled her out and brought her back in and dipped her down. He followed her done in the dip and kissed her in front of everyone so they knew that Adriana belonged to him and him alone. Once he pulled her back up he noticed her cheeks were flushed and he chuckled and walked back over the Malfoy and Lestrange families. Adriana noticing Bellatrix said, "Good Evening Lady Lestrange." Bella smiled and said, "What I have told you to call me Adri? I know that we are related through your mother Belinda. She was my cousin Sirius's sister." Adriana smiled sadly and said, "Yes I know. Yule was her favorite time of year of course it did not help that her birth was on Yule anyway." Tom wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and whispered in her ear saying, "If I could make it up to you I would love but I can't. I can only hope that you will allow me to comfort you on days when it is hard for you to get through it." Adriana smiled and turned around in his arms and brought her lips up to his. He grinned into the kiss and ran his tongue along her bottom lip asking for entrance. She opened her mouth to let him and he used his tongue to explore the inside of her mouth. He was addicted to the taste right away. He growled when he felt her tongue slowly work its way into his mouth much the same way his was doing to her. They pulled away when oxygen became a must and she smiled at him and whispered into his ear, "I can do that love but I have one problem. I have no place to go. My father sold the manor off to buy Mina's ring." Tom pulled back and looked at her in the eyes and noticed she was sad because the manor was gone but said, "You will be staying with me in Slythrin Manor than. Let us say good bye to the host and hostess and we will leave." Adriana just nodded and turned back and curtsied and said, "Lord and Lady Malfoy, Thanatos, and Draco I thank you for the invitation tonight. I had a wonderful time here and look forward to the next set of parties you host." They said farewell and Tom took Thanatos aside and said, "I am only asking you this because you are the closest thing she feels to family do I have your blessing?" Thanatos smiled and said, "Of course My Lord. I knew she had a thing for you and I figured most likely you would fall for her once you saw her." Tom nodded his head and said, "Just a heads up Thanatos I do plan on marrying her just so you understand that." He just nodded and let Tom and Adriana leave.

Once at Slythrin Manor Tom turned to her and said, "I will show you were everything is. It is up to you which room you want I will show you all rooms." She nodded and let Tom grab her hand and led her around the house. The first stop was the library. It was rather huge. It made the one at Hogwarts look small. The living room was next and she fell in love with the design of it. It had a large red leather couch infront of the fire place, a leather chair on the right side and another one on the left with a rug infront of the fire place itself. The dining room had a large table to fit at least 30 people and Tom explained he often times had the inner circle over for dinner through out the week and they would meet into the night. He led her up the stairs and started with the first room. By the time they reached the end of the hall he opened the door and said, "This is my room and if you look at the door on the left side by the window that goes into the bathroom and the door on the right goes into the walk in closet." She nodded and yawned and said, "Ok but I have nothing to wear but this dress. Do you have a shirt I can use Tom?" He nodded and pulled out a regular black t-shirt and gave it to her. She turned around so he could untie her dress. His hands ran up her back feeling the soft flawless skin as he went to untie the dress. He watched in shock as she let it fall to the floor to pull on the shirt. She turned and smiled and said, "I never claimed to be shy Tom. Do you mind if I just crash in here?" He smiled and pulled her close to kiss her but stopped and said, "I have no problems with you sleeping in the same bed as me love. Come let us get into bed. I have already changed into pants and no shirt so you will have to deal with that love." She nodded her head and walked to one side of the bed and climbed in. Tom got into the bed and moved towards the middle and wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her back against his chest and kissed her neck and whispered good night that she returned before they both let darkness claim them.

At Malfoy Manor Draco was worried that he ruined his chance to serve the Dark Lord but he now realized that they were not meant to kill all muggles but keep magical children with magical families. He noticed his mom and aunt talking but he wanted to go to bed. Narcissa pulled her sister aside and said, "Bella what do you think about offering Adriana a place in our family mine and yours? I mean she is the daughter of our cousin. The poor girl has no family but us anymore. Sirius has disappeared but I think he was killed. Andromeda and her daughter are gone now so what do we do?" Bella smiled and said, "My dear sister Sirius, Andromeda, and her daughter were killed and it was our darling cousin who did it. Adri killed them for betraying the family name of Black. She knows we are family but right now I think we may need to worry about where she is and whom she is with. I mean the Dark Lord has never taken a woman home with him." Narcissa smiled and said, "Could you not see that she and him adore each other sister? They are meant for one another. He lets her call him Tom something not even his inner circle is allowed, as you know. Draco better shape up quickly though. He almost blew his chance to serve our Lord by what he said tonight. He is the reason that Adri left the ball and went outside to the garden." Bella just nodded her head and they decided to call it a night as well. They knew they had a meeting at 9 with the Dark Lord tomorrow.

Adriana woke up with her head against Tom's chest and Tom running his hand up and down her back. She just stayed there being quiet until he chuckled and said, "I can see you are enjoying just laying here as well dear. We do need to get up though. We have a meeting to attend in 30 minutes with the inner circle and you will be there by my side that is your place now not below me but beside me always aright?" Adri nodded and said, "Alright. I just don't wanna get up yet but oh well I guess we have to. I want to say I am sorry. The shirt rode up through out the night I noticed." Tom chuckled and rolled her onto her back and whispered, "There is nothing to say sorry about my dear I find the sight of you beautiful first thing in the morning." Adri blushed and Tom bent his head to her neck and sucked lightly on her neck and when he pulled back there was a purple mark. He smiled and said, "I have now marked you as mine." She laughed and Tom helped her up. He showed her where there were some cloths that she could put on and he would change them into ladies clothing instead of men's. She found a pair of black slacks, and an emerald green shirt to wear. She pulled them on and watched as Tom came out of the bathroom dressed in black pants and a light blue shirt. Tom smiled at her and fixed her cloths so that they were women instead of men's. He held out his arm and she placed her hand in his elbow and he walked her down to the meeting room. When they got there the inner circle was already there. Severus heard the door open and looked up he was shocked to see the best student of Hogwarts on the arm of his Lord and Master. Tom noticed the look and smirked and said, "Good morning my inner followers. I hope you had a wonderful Yule this year. I was given the best gift out of all thought don't you think? I was given this gem here on my arm. May I welcome Adriana Layla Lemoon and let it be known she is my equal in all things. My better half she will be your queen is that clear" A course of yes Milord was heard. Tom signaled for them to rise and sit in the chairs. He helped Adri into her chair and took his own next to her. "Alright guys here is what I am thinking. Adriana is able to do most the work inside Hogwarts. It is because of her that Severus has had over 50 students already asking if they could join the cause of the Dark. She will continue to do this but she will also be helping Severus spy on the old man. He thinks that Adri will be upset over the death of her family. I only wish we knew where the others were so we could kill them all." Adri tensed up and said, "Love I know were Sirius, Andromeda and her daughter are. You won't ever have to worry about them joining the light or the dark. They are no more." Everyone turned to her and she said, "They betrayed the family name of Black. I will not have my mother's family name drug into the dirt by a bunch of people who think the light side is the right way." They all nodded in agreement and the meeting continued making plans when Adri turned to Tom and said, "Hey Tom I have something that you may want to know I just remembered it thought." Tom turned away from the others and said, "Ok dear what is it that you want to tell me?" She smiled and said, "There is a muggle that lives not far from here actually that goes by the name Lillian Smith if I remember right Severus you slept with her as a one night stand the night my mother was killed 3 years ago and I just remembered that she gave birth to a little girl 2 years ago that is magical. I know I have played with the little one but her mother did not know who her father was all she knew was there was 3 possible men that fathered her. She has strawberry blonde hair and green eyes her skin in tan as well. I can go down and get the baby and bring her back up here if you want. I know she is not Severus's daughter but seeing him reminded me of that fact." Tom studied Adri and said, "Very well dear go get the little girl and let me see her please." She nodded and left the manor.

Down the road she stopped infront of an old looking house and knocked on the door. Lillian answered and looked sick. Adriana said, "Hello Ms. Smith I was wondering if I could kidnap your daughter Bella Rose for a while and any other child you may have?" Lillian looked at her and said, "I suppose I can let you take the two brats with you. They are both magical anyway not like I want them. Come in and get them. You know Bella but you never met my son Cyril DaVide. Well here they are have fun and get out of my house now." Adriana was sickened by the condition the children had been living. She pulled her wand out and sent a message to Tom telling him to have Missy his house elf met her by the door so she can get the children cleaned up and dressed for a meeting. He returned her message saying he would be waiting for her. She looked at the children in her arms and figured Bella was 2 now but Cyril was not even 1 yet so he was still on a bottle and all. She could not believe what she had saw but it made since to her. The mother was scared of what she did not know. Tom met her at the door and his jaw dropped open at the sight. Adriana looked at him and said, "Sorry love but their mother had them just laying on the floor in a dirty house. They need to be cleaned up and Missy will need to go into town to get stuff for them. I know I said one but she had a little boy by looks of it 5 months ago. This little girl here is Bella Rose Smith and this little one is Cyril DaVide Smith." Tom nodded his head and called for Missy and said, "Missy I want you to go into town and pick up everything these two children will need and I want you to pick up pureblood cloths for both children as well as Adriana. Take the money out of my account at the bank." The elf nodded and Adriana said, "Love you don't need to by me things. My main worry right now is the children I am going to head upstairs and get them cleaned up just have someone bring the cloths up for them when they get here. I will be down to feed them as soon as I get done. She did not want them anymore so I don't know right now." Tom nodded and kissed her on the head and said, "That's fine love just do what you need to do. I still have the inner circle here well part of them I have Bella, Narcissa, Lucius, Draco just came, Severus, Thanatos and that is it now." Adriana just nodded and headed up stairs to get the children cleaned up. About 10 minutes after she went up Missy brought in a clean outfit for each child and one for Adriana herself. Bella was dressed in a crimson knee length dress with a black clock over it her hair had been brushed and put up in pigtails to keep it out of her face. Cyril had been dressed in black slacks, a dark blue button down shirt and a black clock to go over it. Adriana had been given a crimson red knee length dress as well but she was given an emerald green clock to go over it. She pulled her hair up to a ponytail and picked Cyril back up and grabbed Bella's hand and went down into the kitchen. Once she got there they all turned to look at her and the two children. Tom's breath caught in his throat as he looked at all three of them. He smiled and said, "Adriana you have done an amazing job with cleaning them up and getting them ready. You my love look beautiful as well." The others agreed with him and Adriana felt herself blush and walked over to the chair that was left open for her. She put Bella in the high chair with some finger foods and grabbed the bottle Tom had for her and laid Cyril down in her arm so he could eat as well. The two children ate like they had not eaten for days but Adriana did not care. Once she had them full and burped she turned her attention back to Tom and said, "Ok so now what do we do?" Tom looked at her and said, "I don't know love I don't know anyone that can take in both children at this point and I wont put them in an orphanage and I won't let them go back to their mother so what do you suggest?" Adriana looked at everyone gathered, took a deep breath and said; "I suggest you give my assignment to Draco for Hogwarts. I will take my N.E.W.T'S in a week and than I will be finished with school. The only option we have is for me to take the children as my own because I will not let a child suffer. Hey Draco guess what. Remember our conversation last night about killing muggle borns and what not? Yes well guess what both of these children have a mudblood mother, do you want to kill them too?" Draco bowed his head and said, "Milady forgive me for not understanding what you were saying last night. It was wrong of me to suggest what I did. I had no business thinking we should kill them all." Adriana nodded and said, "Fine. Tom can you have Missy take the children to the room across the hall from the room I was in last night please?" Tom smiled and nodded. Once the children were gone she got up and started cleaning the table. Although they had house elves at the manor Adriana needed something to do. She was upset that two innocent children had suffered for what their mother had done. Tom and the rest of the group could here her talking and listened as they heard her say, "Mother Moon and Sister stars I beg of you to allow my message to get across to my mother. Hey mum just me again you will never believe what I saw today. There are two beautiful children that I picked up today. I am not sure if I can be good enough for them mother. I do not have what it takes. I mean Tom can do it. He would be an awesome father for the two kids. Their names are Bella Rose Lemoon I guess would become her last name unless I can talk Tom into giving them his name, which would make it Bella Rose Riddle, which means Beautiful Rose, and she is 2. Her brother's name is Cyril DaVide Riddle I hope which means Lord beloved. I just hope I can be what they need of me mother. I never really grew up with you and father caring in a way. I was always sent to grandfather for dueling training and by the time I would get home you would send me to bed. On the days I was home I was taught what the black arts felt like. You know I never told anyone who the first person to cast the Cruiatus curse on me was. I saved you mother from that. Than you died without ever telling me you loved me. I wonder if you ever did. Oh well. Good-bye mother. Mother moon, Sister star I thank you for your gift today." Tom looked around the table and noticed that Bella and Narcissa were in tears Draco and Lucius and Severus were pale beyond normal and Tom knew he looked upset. Adriana walked out with a small smile on her face, she walked over to Tom kissed him on the cheek and said, "It has been a wonderful evening but I think I am going to retire for the night. Tom can I use the same room and shirt?" Tom smiled and said, "Of course love. It is already on the bed. I will come and talk to you in a bit alright?" She nodded her head and left the room. Tom turned to Narcissa and said, "Cissy her 17th birthday is coming up in about a week and I think we should celebrate it. She is coming of age and that is a big deal. We need to let her know she has family." Narcissa smiled sadly and said, "My Lord I never knew my cousin could do that to her own child. I mean it explains why when someone used Cruiatus on her in the dueling tournament she just looked at the caster and smiled and continued on. Yes her birthday is in a little under a week. We can plan a party at Malfoy Manor that way she thinks its another ball before school starts." Tom nodded and dismissed the rest of them and walked into his room to find Adriana.

Adriana had left early and went to check on the kids. She noticed that they were still asleep. She grabbed her nightshirt and went to run water into the tub. She figured that she might as well take a bath and soak for a bit to loosen up her back muscles. She closed her eyes and remembered her mother the first time she had been cursed with pain.

FLASHBACK******

_A 5-year-old Adriana Lemoon walked into her living room carrying a cup of tea for her mother. She figured if her mother was upset or in a bad mood maybe the tea would help her. Belinda Lemoon was in a foul mood. She found her husband cheating on her and she did not want to talk or see anyone. When she heard the footsteps of a child she smirked and stood up and said, "My dear Adriana it's time you learn what real pain is child. Grandpa won't teach you so mummy is going to so get ready. 1…2…3 Cruico." Adriana felt like thousands of needles were going into her skin and she knew she was screaming. She could hear her mum telling her to stop screaming but she could not. After what felt like house but had been 2 minutes the pain stopped and she heard her mother laugh and say, "Oh poor little baby get up and lets go again." Adriana had spent 3 hours getting cursed off and on and finally started to learn not to scream. No one did anything to help her so she was on her own. She vowed than and there that no one would put her in the pain again in her life._

END FLASHBACK****

Tom found Adriana in the tub with tears running down her face. He walked up quietly to the side of the tub and whispered close to her, "Shh baby it's alright. No one here is going to hurt you. You should know this by now sweetheart. I will help you with the children come now lets get you out of the tub and into bed." Tom lifted her up and she buried her face into his neck and let the tears roll. Tom could feel her crying and all he wanted to do was make the pain go away. He laid her on the bed wrapped in just a towel. She lifted up her arms and he slipped the shirt on her head and pulled it done. His hands trailing down her sides making her moan at the feeling. Tom smiled and pulled her into his lap with her back against his chest and said, "Now love let's talk. I heard what you said in the kitchen tonight so we will start there. I will give the children my last name that is not a problem with me. You will be a great mother to them, you have already done so much for those two little ones that anything else you do will only better you for them. Your parents may never have cared for you to raise you with them or to want to cause you pain but will be the best person for those little ones. I promise you I will be there with you threw it all. I will never leave you alone unless you tell me to get out of your life and never to come back and I don't think that will happen." Tom continued to talk while rubbing her back with small circles to calm her and he noticed as he talked she fell asleep in his lap. He pulled her close and just held her until the early hours of the morning before he let sleep claim him.

The next morning she woke up wrapped tight in Tom's arms and she noticed he was still asleep. She slipped out of bed and made the shirt grow longer so she did not have to get dressed yet. She walked across the hall and saw both children were still asleep as well. She walked down to the kitchen to the elves and said, "I want you guys to prepare a special breakfast for Tom today is his birthday and I want him to enjoy it. I think you should make a full English breakfast better yet go clean the manor I will make the food and Missy I want you to watch out for the children. Right now they are sleeping so they should be fine should they wake up bring them down and I will fed them. Dismissed." Adriana went about her morning cooking breakfast. She never heard the kitchen door open or seen Tom sneak in. She jumped when she felt his arms wrap around her waist and his mouth on her neck. He chuckled and said, "Good morning love." She smiled and leaned back saying, "Good morning dear and Happy birthday this morning. I am almost finished with your breakfast now so go ahead and sit at the table. Cissy, and Bella will be here with there families and Severus will be here in about an hour to celebrate with you today." Tom nodded and kissed her deeply before walking to the table. He heard Missy bringing the children down and he called to Adriana saying, "Love were is the bottle so I can feed Cyril?" Adriana walked out with a bouncer and said, "Just set him in here and strap him in. The bottle is on the table and use his blanket to prop it up. Bella's food is on her tray but it needs to be cut up a bit before she eats it." Tom nodded and did as she said. He watched the children eat and jumped when a tray was set in front of him and Adri said, "Here ya go love just for you. I am not eating this morning. I have a bit to do before the others show up so I don't have time to sit down and eat." Tom gave her a pointed look and said, "No listen to me dear you sit down right here and eat or I won't eat either." Adriana sighed and sat down eating just a little bit. She left to get dressed and to find an outfit for the children. For Bella she chose a dark blue skirt and a white silk shirt with stockings and flats. For Cyril she chose black slacks and a silver shirt to go with his black shoes. She walked into her and Tom's room and set about to see what she wanted to wear. Tom walked in after telling Missy to watch the children to find Adriana in the closet looking through her cloths. He smiled and snuck up behind her and said, "Why don't you wear the silverish blue dress today and leave your hair down just for me Ana. That is what I am going to call you by the way." She smiled and agreed with him. She pulled the dress out and walked into the bathroom telling Tom that he needed to get dressed as well since the others would be there soon. After putting on the dress which had a small opening in the front by her belly she brushed her hair out and let it fall free around her shoulder and put on light make-up she went to dress the kids. Getting them dressed and ready was easy enough but getting Bella's hair up was proving to be a challenge but she managed. Once done with the children she told Missy to keep an eye on them for a bit. That the guests would be arriving soon and she needed to make sure Tom was ready. She walked back into their room and stopped in the doorway. Tom stood with his back to the door without a shirt on. Tom turned and smirked at and said, "Yes love can I help you?" Slowly walking towards her. She closed the door and ran her hand up his chest and whispered, "How in the hell did I get so lucky to have such a handsome man?" Tom chuckled and let his had travel down her side and watched as she shivered at the contact. He pulled her close and kissed her lightly at first before he ran his tongue along her lips asking for entrance, which she gave him. He started walking her towards the bed but never breaking the kiss. He had her lying on her back and was hovering over her. His hands traveling her body as she moaned at the contact. He slowly moved from her mouth to her jaw, back to her ear, sucking on the lobe before continuing down her neck, across her collar bones down her chest threw the dress until he came to her bare skin on her stomach. He was just getting ready to go lower when there was a knock on the door and they heard Lucius' voice saying, "My Lord the others are worried that Adriana and yourself had not came out yet." Tom groaned into her skin and stood up. He opened the door and said, "Tell them we will be there in a minute I just need to get a shirt on and we will be down." Adriana smiled at him and said, "Maybe we can finish this tonight. It all depends on how tired you get love." She walked around him and grabbed him a red shirt to wear. As he was buttoning it up he asked her who all she invited and she said, " I have invited the Malfoy family, Severus, Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Rabastan, Avery, Alecto and Amycus, and Nott Senior along with Evan Rosier and Rockwood, the Zabani family is here as well. They are here to celebrate with you and only you so that gives us 20 people counting you, the two children and myself dear." Tom groaned and said, "Alright lets go. Missy should have the children waiting for us in the hall." They stepped out and Missy was there with the two children. Tom lifted Cyril up and Adriana grabbed Bella and she put her arm in Tom's offered arm and they made their way down to the party.

Once down stairs everyone was watching them enter. They were every bit the pureblood family that they looked. Narcissa smiled at the picture they made and Thanatos snapped a photo with the camera he grabbed from his mother. Every one was wondering what was truly going on so Tom stopped at the top of the stairs and said, "Welcome everyone. I had no clue that my love had planned this get together today to celebrate with close friends as I count you all anyway. I am giving a special thing to all of you. When in my company and none of the lower ones are around you are to address me as Tom from now on. In my arms is Cyril DaVide Riddle, the beautiful young woman beside me is Adriana Lemoon, for now, and the little girl she has is Bella Rose Riddle. I would like you to welcome the children into my family along with Ana here." They all clapped. Ana smiled up at him and said, "Thank you Tom. That meant a lot to me but you need to hand me Cyril so you can go and mingle with the guests. I can watch the children for a while it's not a problem for me." Tom handed him to her and kissed her before going to mingle with the crowd. Ana went over to Thanatos and said, "I am sorry that I have not been around much but trying to get used to this new life and studying for my tests that are coming tomorrow in the mail and everything else I just have not had time for much else." Thanatos smiled and said, "Adriana Layla Lemoon don't you dare say sorry for that. I am happy for you. I have been busy myself so it is not matter now. I am glad to see things are going good for you two. You both deserve it. If you will excuse me though I need to do something right now." Ana nodded and watched as he left. She felt like she was loosing one of her best friends but shook her head and told herself to get over it. Narcissa walked over and said, "Hello dear. How are things going here?" Ana smiled and took the bottle Missy had just brought her and said, "Things are going well Cissy. A little crazy some mornings but over all they are well. I hope things are going well for you guys as well." Narcissa nodded and watched as Tom walked around talking to the other guests and smiled saying, "He has never had us over just to relax before it is kind of funny really." Ana just laughed and shook her head. Tom heard her laugh and smiled at the sound. He was currently talking with both the Lestrange boys, Severus and Rockwood and they all saw him smile and their eyes got wide. Tom turned back to them and said, "She has been good for me even in this short time she has been around. The children have brightened up the house as well. It is funny how a week ago I was telling you guys that love was a weakness but now I can not see it as that because I honestly think I have fallen in love with her." Tom watched as Missy took both children up for their morning nap. Ana saw Tom watching her so she walked over and curtsied at the men before turning to Tom saying, "I decided to let them take their nap early today. They were cranky with all the people around talking to them. Well love Happy birthday and all that but I think I am going to go talk to the elves about something quick." She went to walk away when Tom grabbed her around the waist and turned her around smiling at her he leaned down to kiss her. She responded with fire to the kiss. When they pulled away Tom whispered to her, " _Amin Mela Lle_ Ana." She looked up at him with tears in her eyes and whispered in English, "I love you too Tom." She left the room and everyone started at him. He chuckled at them and said, "I was talking Elvin to her that's all. Nothing to worry about." As time went on people started to leave. By the time the last guest left it was 5 at night. Ana went up to the room to make sure the kids were back in bed for the night since they got up from their nap early and went to bed late last night. Seeing that they were asleep she walked into her and Tom's bathroom and stood infront of the mirror with her eye's closed wiping the make up off her face when she felt a pair of familiar arms around her waist and she leaned back and said, "I am sorry if it was a little much today love. It was not my intention for it to run so late but they did not want to leave." Tom leaned down kissing her neck and said, "It was perfect since you were by my side love. It could have been just us or all of my followers and it would have still been perfect for it is you that makes it perfect not anyone else." Ana closed her eyes and just soaked up the comfort the arms were offering her. He pulled back slowly to undo her dress so she could slip out of it on her own. He turned to start the water in the tub and decided that he wanted her in the tub with him. He noticed she had removed the dress and was getting ready to put the shirt on when he grabbed a hold of it and pulled her up against his bare chest. She moaned at the contact and he chuckled saying, "You are going to get in the tub with my love weather you want to or not. We are just going to soak for a while." She nodded her head and that is what they did. They soaked until the water turned cold 4 hours later before getting out and going to bed wrapped in each other's arms.

TIME SKIP 1 WEEK**

The following week had passed quickly. Ana took her tests and gotten her scores back with perfect O's in everything. She tied Tom on his scores once again. He was impressed with her. Tom had told her that they were going to Malfoy Manor for a ball before school started. She had no problem with it but Tom said that they were not wearing dresses and things. It was more pants and shirt dance this time. She decided to wear black pants and a white tank top with black shoes. Tom was in black slacks and a red shirt. They had matching black robes to wear and the children were dressed similar to them. At last minute they decided to have Missy watch the children while they went to the ball. They did not want to scare the children with all the people there. Once at Malfoy Manor Ana started to get an idea of what was going on. She smiled at Tom and said, "Why do I have the feeling that this is not a ball at all?" Tom smiled but said nothing. Once inside everyone saw them and yelled out, "Happy Birthday Adriana." She laughed and shook her head and said, "I should have known someone would have noticed I was becoming of age today. Damn and here I thought I got away without anyone remembering." The guests laughed with her. Ana did not go far from Tom all night. She just wanted to be with him no one else. Once it was time for gifts Tom pulled her into a chair that looked like a throne and sat on the arm beside her and said, "Now love there are not many here but I will tell you what, The 4 Malfoy's went with one, The Zambini's went with one, Nott's went with 2, Greengrass has 2 and than I have one." Ana nodded and opened the gifts. From the Malfoy family she saw her name had been added to the family tree. She thanked them for it and Narcissa told her Bella did the same thing. From Zambini's she received a necklace of rubies in a heart, the Nott's had gotten her a certificate for a spa and another one for the book store, the Greengrass family got her a certificate for candy and another one for the book store. She thanked them all and looked over at Tom and she saw him standing up. She stood up beside him and he looked down at her and said, "Ana as everyone here knows I have never loved someone in my life. I know right now it is to soon for things but with this ring I am declaring for all to see and hear that it is my promise to you that I will be asking you to marry me in the future. Ana the words that I am saying to you with all of these are words that no one and I mean no one has heard from me in my life. Adriana Layla Lemoon I love you." Ana had tears in her eyes when she said, "Tom I am standing here before friends and am making it known now that I love you too." Every one clapped and cheered. He slipped the ring on her right ring finger and kissed her deeply.


End file.
